Gone but not forgotten
by Mirsanxox
Summary: Gray had it all, a wife he loved and a child they adored. One day a cruel and fatal accident occurs and he loses them both. His comrades are angered by his choices and fear the dark path their friend has set himself upon. Gray set outs to prove himself as a father and atone for him wrong doings. With the gentle encouragement of someone the woman he loves he may just get there.


**Hey first fic in a while, I'm not too sure whether to continue this or not, worried it may be boring or confusing. Please let me know what you think. I was going to set it through the years of Gray's daughter starting at age seven.**

**Mirsanxox**

Gone but never forgotten

Chapter 1

Age 7

Have you ever lost someone you loved with all your heart? They were the best thing about you, everything that was good in you, the soul to your vessel. I have lost so many people in my life, people who I loved so much all died _for_ me. It was the person who I loved more than anything else in the world that died _because_ of me.

I laid the flowers by grave stone, they were blue…I always got blue, the same colour as her hair. It's been five years since I last saw her face, got pulled in by those eyes, lifted by that smiles and enchanted by that sweet voice.

I burned almost all the pictures, most of her belongings but there were some things I couldn't bear to see engulfed by flames. I kept these things locked away like they were dark secrets. I was trying to make it seem like she didn't exist, that I never had a wife as beautiful and wonderful as her. I did this to ease the pain, "had" it's so past tense, I _had _a beautiful and wonderful wife, I _had_ a life people would envy, I _had _everything.

It was just another reminder…Juvia…is dead. She is dead because I killed her.

There was always something to remind me of that. The empty space beside me in bed, the lack of warmth in the sun, the colourless surroundings, the silence screeching and echoing within the walls that used to be a home. Our kitchen no longer smelled like freshly baked breads or cookies, sometimes when I bury my head in the pillow she used to lay here head on at night and I catch traces of her perfume upon the fabric.

This gravestone was a big reminder, it was carved there in stone. Then there was her ghost, her ghost always appeared, she was beside me now.

"I thought I told you to stop bothering me, it's been five years…you still can't take a hint" I spoke brusquely, as ever she saw beneath my coldness. Juvia looked as beautiful as the day I lost her. My voice started to crack and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

She sighed, we both were looking at the gravestone. "I am not a ghost Gray-sama, Juvia is a figment of your imagination. Juvia cannot leave, Gray-sama forgive himself and he needs to let me go."

I grunted in annoyance, "what more can I do? I burned almost everything!"

"The love Gray-sama had for his wife was not just in the clothes she wore, the things they collected or the moments captured in photographs" she paused and laid her hand over the place where my heart once was. "It's inside you, it's not something you can burn away. Besides how can Juvia leave you completely, if part of her still lives? It's Dawn's birthday tomorrow, you haven't been to see her in two years."

I knew that, Dawn…my almost seven year old daughter, the only thing I had left in this world that really connected me to Juvia, the one thing I had left to protect. We named her Dawn because she was the beginning of a new life for us, for me. I was a husband and father now. She lit up the path to out happy future. She is light, beauty and hope, she _is _the dawn.

Dawn was two years old when she too lost everything….no, when her daddy _took _everything.

OOOOO

* * *

><p><em>Five years ago<em>…

_No! This wasn't meant to happen, I underestimated my own power. The ice blast I created did manage to strike down our enemy, but Juvia was caught in it too._

_I was alerted a by a painful shriek, when I looked over my shoulder I saw my wife with hand over her chest, there glowed a blue light, my ice had struck her. This was no longer just any ice, this was devil slayer magic, and my ice could kill with a single touch._

_I could hear my heart drumming in my ears as she began to fall, I ran so fast that I caught her just before she hit the ground. I held her securely, I could feel her skin growing colder and colder. My ice had seeped beneath her skin and was freezing her internal organs._

"_G-Gray-Sama, I'm s-so c-c-old" she shivered, I pressed her closely to me offering her warmth. _

"_I-I know, Juvia….J-Just hold, okay, you're gonna get through this." My voice was breaking, my heart was breaking. Truth was…I knew she didn't have much time. My magic was too deadly, it worked too quickly now, she didn't have much time._

_She looked up at me with such kind and forgiving eyes, she knew the true power of my magic and she knew her life was ending. My tears fell upon that beautiful face _

_Still Juvia amused me and went along with the lie, "O-okay, Gray-sama, Juvia will hold on."_

_I held her tighter as if the tighter I held her the longer I could keep her. My magic one of the very first things that earned me her love, was the very thing that was killing her. Juvia had always loved me with all her heart and now it was to be her death._

"_Yeah good, that's my girl, hold on. Dawn is waiting for us. She needs her mommy. I need you too, I can't do this without you."_

_Her blueing lips gifted me with a smile, "Dawn," she breathed. The thought of our daughter was enough to make her forget the pain coursing through her body, just for a moment._

"_Yeah, Dawn, we gotta little girl to get back to. She likes it when you read her stories, I can't do the voices you can, I can't sing to her like you do. All I can do is get her to eat her vegetables. I can't get her to get dressed in the morning, I'm her cartoon buddy…I can't do this without you."_

_Juvia giggled a little, "Okay, Gray-sama, Juvia won't leave…just hold her close now, please." _

_I pulled her in closer and I leaned my forehead against hers, her skin was cold. I laid my lips upon hers, this caused some colour to return to her cheeks. She still blushed each time I kissed her._

"_I'm so sorry I did this to you, I'll spend the rest of my life earning your forgiveness. See another reason to hold on, I'll let you do whatever you want with me for the rest of our days, I'll do whatever you say. I'm gonna be the best husband."_

_Juvia laid her freezing hand on my wet cheek, "Gray-sama is the best husband in the world, you are the love of Juvia's life, father of her precious daughter. You have made me so happy, I would go through all of this again just to be your wife for even a moment. You have given Juvia so much, forgive yourself, and forgive yourself now." _

_More tears came, "Why now? You're not going anywhere remember so I don't have to forgive myself just yet, I can do that when we get home. Stop talking like this is the end- s-st-op…"_

"_Sssh" her thumb weakly soothed over cheekbone, "Don't panic Gray-sama, Juvia is here, she is with you, and she isn't going anywhere" She assured in calming voice, "Just humour Juvia, say you forgive yourself…this is not your fault, and you are a good man, say it."_

_I took in a breath, I was shaking too but not from the cold, it was far bitter reason than that. "I-I forgive myself, I'm a good man who loves you and I didn't mean for this."_

_She again smiled at me, "Good, I love you Gray-sama"_

"_I love you too, Ju-Ju bean." I kissed her knuckle after using the nickname I had given her on our wedding night. She demanded a pet name, I said I'd only call her that in private._

_There was a twinkle still there in her eyes and it filled me with hope, maybe she could make it, I've seen her survive a lot._

"_Kiss Juvia again?" she requested sweetly, I did so with greatest pleasure, her lips were even colder and they trembled against mine. It was as I gazed upon her face I noticed that frost dusted her lips and gathered in the corner of her eyes. Juvia looked so beautiful, it was like she was encrusted by diamonds._

"_Thank you" she breathed and snuggled in closer, Juvia requested my hand and I laced my fingers between hers. "Gray-sama…Juvia's eyes are getting heavy, she's just going to rest them for a moment."_

_I nodded "O-okay, just for a minute though right? You'll open them when I ask, okay?" she felt so frail in arms, I feared she would crumble like snow. Her pulse was dropping. I kept telling myself that she would only rest her eyes, maybe drift off, but will come back when she hears me calling._

"_Okay, I will, will you kiss Juvia's head so has good dreams?" she asked shyly._

_I smiled through my tears and kissed her head "don't dream too long Ju-Ju bean. We gotta get home to Dawn."_

_With a little giggle she closed her eyes letting one last tear escape, "When cold…water turns to ice," was the last thing she breathed._

_When I felt her go limp I knew my nightmares had come true, I shook her slightly. "Okay Juvia, that's enough rest, wake up now…come on."_

_She did not respond, I shook her again "Juvia! Stop playing around, we have to get home." Nothing, I tearfully kissed every inch of her face, it was how I'd wake her up in the morning. _

_Nothing was happening she wasn't waking up, when I kissed her lips again I felt no breath pass them. Juvia was gone, my soul had died! No, I killed it, I killed my soul, I killed all that was good in me!_

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" I sobbed and choked as I cradled her, my cheek upon hers "ten more second!" I pleaded to some higher power, "just give her back to me, ten more seconds…it's all I ask! Just one more moment!"_

_There was nothing anyone could do, ten seconds may not be much time but it was still more than any magic could give._

_One week later…_

"_You can't do this!" Natsu roared at me as he followed me towards the guild's exit, "she belongs with us, with you, fairy tail is Dawn's home!" _

_I had my little girl's suitcase on one hand and held hers in the other, she was crying quietly. I had only told Dawn this morning that she would now be staying with Lamia scale._

_I ignored him then Lucy's voice shrilled after me too, "Gray stop this, you can't do this to Dawn, she needs her daddy! I needed mine when my mom died, we've all been abandoned in some way, you can't do this to her. Please Gray it's breaking all our hearts. We lost Juvia…don't take Dawn away too!" _

_It's like they didn't know the chaos inside me, it's like they thought I wanted this, that I was sending my daughter away for my sake. I had to do this, she is all I have left and she needs to be kept safe, I am not safe._

_Natsu and Lucy were being held back, though I could tell that comrades held them back did so reluctantly. They thought I was cruel, but I had to be in order to be kind._

"_Dawn!" Lucy screamed after us._

"_Lu-Lu!" Dawn cried back, I had to sweep her up and carry her out._

_Lucy struggled to be free, "what kind of father are you!" _

"_You're a heartless bastard Gray!" Natsu yelled._

"_You're no man!" Elfman followed._

"_You're despicable!" Cana put in._

_The door's closed behind me and shut away the shouting, Dawn wept upon my shoulder. "Please, daddy" she whimpered. "Dawn wants to stay with daddy."_

_I had to hold it together, I couldn't let her see daddy cry. "You can't stay with me, you'll be safer with Lamia scale."_

"_Dawn want's mommy!" she cried, I held dawn even tighter and gripped at the hand of her suitcase._

_I want her back too little light, I wanted to tell her, I want to keep you too. I love you too much to keep you, you mean far too much._

_I didn't though, I had to keep my cold and hard exterior. I used such a mask with Juvia to begin with, I've always known I'm not safe. But my wife was a persistent woman and she tore the mask right off, and it killed her. I had to put it back on for Dawn's sake, only now it would never come off._

"_Forget about mommy, forget everything about her or you'll never be happy again." I instructed harshly. She whimpered._

"_Gray, wait" a strong and dominant voice demanded._

_I looked over my shoulder and there stood Erza, her arms folded and a stern expression on her face._

"_You come to yell abuse at me too?" I question dryly._

_Erza shook her head, "No Gray, I'm not here for you at all." She came closer and held out her arms, "may I hold Dawn, just for a moment…look how frightened she is." _

_Dawn instantly stretched towards Erza, "Erzie!" she called, "take me home Erzie! Daddy doesn't love me."_

_Those last words she said cut me so deeply. I did love her, I loved Dawn do much, and so I allowed Erza to hold. Dawn wrapped her little arms around Erza's neck. "Erzie, I'm scared."_

_Erza hushed her and stroked her short blue hair. "I know you are, but there is nothing to be scared of. Lamia scale are our allies, our friends. You shall be among friends until you can home to family. We will see you again. Your daddy loves you with all is heart and I know he is doing this because he truly cares about you and thinks this is what's best. Your daddy will be with you again."_

_I saw Dawn hold the red haired mage more tightly, "bye-bye Erzie, Dawn will miss you."_

_A tear escaped Erza's eye, "it's only for now little one, and we love you very much, don't you ever forget that."_

_This was too much, far too painful, "hand her back now Erza, we have a train to catch." _

_I saw Erza hold her tighter for a brief moment, but reluctantly she nodded. Before she handed Dawn over I heard Erza whisper, "when you come back, I'll tell you all about mommy."_

_Dawn cried quietly throughout the entire train journey, I should have spoken kind words to her, I should have held her close. Dawn just gazed outside the window, watching herself travel further and further away from home._

"_Look Dawn, the ocean, you're gonna live right by it from now on." I said to her._

"_Mommy smelled like the ocean." She said._

_She did, Juvia really did "I told you to forget her." _

"_Yes daddy."_

_When we arrived at the gates of the Lamia Scale, Lyon was waiting for her. Sherry was at his side._

_Lyon's eyes were so fixated on Dawn, he saw Juvia in her too, I fear the resemblance would only grow as time went on._

_Sherry grinned and knelt down to Dawn, "Hello sweetie, oh my, aren't you a beautiful little thing, as pretty as the dawn itself. There is so much love in those eyes. Lyon, have you ever seen such pretty blue hair and eyes?"_

_Lyon smiled kindly at Dawn "actually, I have" the force of his kind gaze made Dawn look up at him, her eyes dazzled. "Hello Dawn, I've wanted to meet you for a very long time."_

_Dawn grabbed hold of my leg, "daddy, Dawn wants to go home." _

_I knelt down to her level and placed my hands on her tiny shoulders, "this is your home now, I'll come back every now and then to visit. Lyon is the best person outside of the guild to take care of you." I allowed myself to give in and kiss her little head and hug gently._

"_Daddy will come back soon?"_

"_Soon."_

"_Dawn loves you daddy."_

_The words were in my throat, but I could not say them, what right had I to love her? What right had I to have her love? What right did I have to be a father to her? I killed her mother!_

_I removed her arms from around my neck, Sherry came forward, "come on in my lovely, you'll be happy here, our guild is so full of love! Do you want to meet a man who looks like a dog, his name is Toby and he loves cuddles!" She chatted as she carried her in._

_Lyon finally turned to me, he glared at me angrily, "You sure about this?" _

_I nodded, "It's the people I love the most who get hurt, and it's not safe for her to be with me. I don't deserve her, just like I didn't deserve her mother. I need to control my power, I need to atone for what I have done."_

"_That's true, Dawn will be better off here with me…just as Juvia would have been. You have my word Gray, Dawn will be kept safe and I will make do everything to make her happy. I will treat her as though she mine and Juvia's. Just as she should have been." _

_Before Juvia's death I would have beat him to a pulp, but he was right, Juvia deserved so much better than me and so did Dawn, I was finally setting things right. Lyon was hurting too, when he found out what I did to Juvia…I thought he was gonna kill me, he probably would have if our guild didn't break it up, I didn't even fight back, I was gonna let him kill me._

"_Keep her happy and keep her safe that is all I ask. Any money I make during a job I will send ninety percent to you for Dawn, I'm gonna need the rest to live on."_

_Lyon scoffed, "Don't be absurd, I've no need of your money. Dawn will be treated like a princess, she needs nothing from you."_

"_All the same, I'll send it and every penny is to be spent on her."_

_The man who was more like an older brother to me, turned his back on me. "Do whatever you please, Dawn is my only concern from now on."_

_The doors closed and my little light was safe from the monster she called daddy._

"_Goodbye little light, be good, be strong…daddy will be back soon." I spoke, there was another chip at my heart as I said words I could never say to her. With her gone, I could finally cry._

OOOOOO

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes, it was the most painful time for me, last time I saw Dawn she was five. On her fifth birthday she asked to come see fairy tail, when I refused she cried for the rest of the party. Lyon advised that it was better if I left and maybe didn't visit for a while, let's hope two years was long enough.<p>

"Gray-sama" Juvia's figment called, "please go, Juvia cannot be there. Do you remember how Juvia would always talk about the birthday parties she would throw for her Dawn? I would bake cakes with her face on them. We agreed I'd choose the gifts and Gray-sama would carry the bags because he is terrible at buying gifts. Juvia recommends…a butterfly necklace, Juvia always loved butterflies. Juvia sometimes called Dawn her butterfly!"

"I don't think I can, no….I know I can't, I won't go." I responded.

"You have to." This voice did not belong to my dead wife, it was Cana. "I know how Dawn feels, I used to wait for just a glimpse of my dad. Please, Gray…go to Dawn's birthday. If not for yourself then for us, Dawn was all we had left of Juvia, we loved both of them so much. Do it for yourself, she's your little girl and each moment if precious, do it for Juvia, she cannot be there so you should. Most importantly, do it for Dawn. Stop being such a selfish ass for just one day and be a dad!"

I looked away, Juvia was gone. She was never around when someone else was. "But…"

Erza then appeared carrying a small gift wrapped box, "no buts Gray, you're going," she offered me the present it was beautifully wrapped, "I saw you looking at this the other day and I could tell you were thinking of her while you did, I think it'll make the perfect gift."

It was the butterfly necklace, it had blue wings…it reminded me so much of my wife and child. I took it in my hands. Cana and Erza were staring.

"She may not recognise me." I fretted.

Lucy stood behind me with Natsu's arm around her shoulder, "She'll know you Gray, a girl never forgets who her daddy is."

"You're going, Gray, or I'll kick you there myself." Natsu put in.

There I was surrounded by my guild mates, Erza smiled, "go Gray, and give Dawn our love."

_Guess there's no helping it, I'm gonna have to be brave and face the very person I love and fear the most, my daughter_.

OOOOO

* * *

><p>It had been two years since I stood outside Lamia scale's gates, the sea was calm and the sun was warm. Juvia loved the beach, she couldn't wait to take Dawn someday.<p>

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly and knocked. The doors opened wide and I was greeted with the sound of laughter and cheers. There was music and revelry, pretty pink decorations and flower balloons. There was a giant banner that read "_Happy birthday little Dawn_!"

I walked in, stacks of presents everywhere, there were other children there too, probably belonging other members of the guild.

"Where is she where's the birthday girl?" the guilds master Ooba Babasaama demanded spinning round and round. "I have more gifts for her!"

"She's out in the gardens, Lyon hired a pony for the day." Yuka replied, Ooba span right out of the place and to the direction of the birthday girl.

Everyone was so concerned with having fun at the party or looking to dote on Dawn that no one paid any attention to the fact that I was there.

I made my way to the balcony that looked over the gardens, I'd never seen so many flowers, Juvia would have loved this garden, it came with a sea view.

It was then I saw her, _my god…she looks just like her_! Her hair had gotten so long, she was a little tiny Juvia, she had her smile and everything, she even laughed like she did.

She galloped upon a pony that was just the right size, so brave. Her mother was so reserved, at parties she'd just sit and chat. Dawn looked so spirited, she was the side of Juvia only I was fortunate to see. That joyful and playful side.

"Uncle Lyon! Uncle Lyon!" she hollered, giggling loudly, "look at Dawn, uncle Lyon are you watching?"

_She still referred to herself in third person, just like her mother_.

I heard Lyon laugh, he stood with Sherry, Chelia, Toby and Jura, all of them watching like she was the most fascinating thing to watch.

"Yes my brightness, I'm watching." My white haired brother replied.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was this bright light, this incredible energy. I felt happy just looking at her.

My heart leapt as she did over a low fence and patch of roses, the petals kicked up and surrounded her. Dawn had this gift, had did since the day she was born, she made people happy.

She halted her pony, Jura came and lifted her up, "Well done little Dawn, you've been paying attention during your lessons." He set her down and ruffled her hair, "I noticed Lance was looking at you."

Dawn crossed her arms and gave a "_hmph_" "Dawn doesn't t care, Lance is a stupid ice-block head."

_Who the hell is Lance? Sound pretentious_.

Their conversation was interrupted by Toby crying, "My sock! I lost my sock again!"

Dawn, wearing a princess dress raced over, she removed her shoes and socks and went barefoot, "Don't worry, Toby can have Dawn's sock, she doesn't like wearing anything on her feet anyway."

Toby clutched the sock gratefully, "ah thank you Princess Dawn! I will treasure this forever."

She chuckled sweetly. The others who had been watching crowed around her.

"Now Dawn" Lyon chastised, "I've told you, your feet are so little and precious, you don't want to cut them do you?"

She pouted her pretty pink lips, "but uncle Lyon." She whined.

"Come on, Uncle Lyon" Sherry teased, "Our little princess can wear what she likes, it's her birthday! Oh don't you look stunning in the dress Ren and I got you. If only we had a son your age, you could marry him and really be our daughter!"

"I'm sure Lance is glad of that however" Jura put in and they laughed.

"Oh young love! So sweet, nothing is as pure as puppy love!" Sherry practically sang.

"Dawn told you!" my little girl spoke up, "Dawn doesn't like Lance and Lance doesn't like Dawn!"

They all laughed again. _Again, who the hell is Lance and what is this about puppy love_?

"Isn't she magnificent, so wonderful to watch." the image of Juvia appeared next to me, she was leaning against the stone wall of the balcony. "Juvia wishes she was more like that, she had nothing but sadness growing up. So many people love Dawn and look how confident and strong it has made her!" Juvia looked to me, "Gray-sama should go down there, take a closer look. Go give Dawn our gift."

Obeying my imagination I started walking down the steps, maybe I could slowly work my way over there. I held the little gift I got her in my hand. She was really was wanting for nothing here, I felt ashamed of my pathetic excuse of a gift.

"Uncle Lyon, watch this" she raised her arms and lifted the drops of dew from the flowers, they shimmered and sparkled like diamonds, she then brought them all together and made the water dance. Her eyes narrowed and mischievously look touched her face, she spotted a boy with the palest blonde hair, he looked to be about her age. He was laying in the shade, is eyes closed, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

That was soon over because Dawn dropped the water over him, he shot up and knew exactly who the culprit was. "DAWN!"

"That is what Lance gets for _always _freezing Dawn's soup while she was still eating it!" she shot back. He started chasing her.

"I'm gonna freeze your but off!" he growled, "Ice-make hammer!"

"Stupid Lance, water lock!"

She had him trapped "let me out!" he called from his watery dome.

"Dawn, Lance! That's enough!" Lyon stormed over.

Sherry clasped her hands together, "Can you not just let your love prevail over your anger?"

It struck me, _Dawn is a water mage! She wields the same power as her mother_! Lyon saw me, he looked taken aback at first.

He came to and stood next to following my gaze. "She looks just like her doesn't she?" he said, "She is her mother's daughter without a doubt." He paused and looked for my reaction, all I could do was watch my little girl. "I see a lot of you in her too. So loving and yet so cold at times, she like a good fight too. "

This did cause a stir in me and he got my attention, I had to ignore it and ask the bigger questions. "She uses water magic? How did she learn that?"

Lyon smirked, "I tried to teach her ice make magic, but she is a water mage. She must have been born with the gift, just like Juvia. It's even started raining when she cries, though sometimes I think its Juvia, crying with her daughter so she knows she is not alone. Any way when I noticed her talent I seared for another water mage but they are extremely rare, she has learnt all she has from ancient books and texts, using her natural ability and practicing every day."

_Dawn was a water mage…a born water mage_! _That's my girl! _But then it dawned on me, I don't have a clue what sort of person my own daughter is.

"Who is Lance?" I requested, they were playing more nicely now, he froze the water she shaped and they made some pretty nice sculptures.

Lyon's smiles broadened, "feeling that fatherly possessiveness at last Gray? Lance is my son. Lance Vastia."

I nearly had a heart attack, "your son?"

Lyon held his chin between his thumb and index finger "Well I should say my adopted son, he wandered upon these steps lost and alone last year. I took him in and started teaching him everything I know. I don't like calling him my adopted son, he _is_ my son and that is that."

A silence passed between us, Lyon broke it, "I know I said you should wait a while before visiting her again, but two years seems a little excessive, don't you think?"

I shrugged trying to hide my guilt, "well, I was on a lot of jobs, the jewels get to you okay."

Lyon nodded, "indeed and as promised every penny was spent on Dawn, I let her know where the jewels came from too."

This genuinely surprised me, Lyon being nice to, it's like he's forgiven me for everything. It had to be Dawn, she seemed to have this ability to bring out the best in people. She gave them happiness, when someone is content they're far more forgiving.

"She looks happy," I acknowledged, "I guess I was afraid if I showed up I'd ruin it all again."

Lyon chuckled "Trust me, Dawn is tough little thing, you won't easily upset her, that's the Fullbuster in her. Lucky she isn't all that stubborn, she is forgiving and kind, that is the Lockser in her."

I felt like I should have known all this already, I had to be a part of her life!

"I see you have a gift, want me to call her over?" Lyon offered, I gulped down my nerves and nodded. He smiled and called, "Dawn, come here for a moment my brightness."

She immediately raced to him, "Uncle Lyon, if this is about Dawn putting Lance in a water lock again, she is sorry."

Lyon placed his hand on top of her head "no we'll talk about that later, I didn't call you over to scold you." He gestured to me, "I called you over to say hello to someone very special to you."

She frowned and looked so unsure but then finally she recognised me, "G-Gray-sama?" she stutterd.

_What did she just call me_?

Lyon cleared his throat, "Now Dawn, this is your father you must address him as such. Now I'm gonna leave you alone for a moment, call me if you need anything."

Lyon left, it was just Dawn and I. She was peering up at me and I down at her neither of us knowing what to say.

….

The silence went on for what felt like hour's bur only seconds had past, I could tell by her face she was looking for something to say.

I felt a light nudge at my side, Juvia had appeared again, her eyes like stars, brimming with joy as she looked down at Dawn.

"Gray-sama" she whispered, heaven knows why as I am the only person who can see or hear her. "Tell her how lovely her dress is."

I hesitated, Dawn cocked her head, wondering what I wanted to say. Juvia nudged me again.

"U-Uh….your dress, it's really pretty. You look like a real princess." I complimented. _Oh dear lord how lame! She's gonna think her old man's a complete dud_!

She fingered at the skirt, "Sherry gave it to Dawn. We have a deal, Sherry gives Dawn pretty dresses and lets her pretend she doesn't like them in front of other kids. But Dawn loves pretty dressed, but she has a reputation to uphold, so she keeps it secret."

I knelt down to her, "You're all frilly on the inside and steel on the out, huh? What else do you like?"

She thought for a moment, "there all secrets!" she told me behind her hand.

Juvia knelt down too, "the gift Gray-sama, give her the gift."

"Oh-Um, so I got you a gift, thought you might like it" I offered it to her.

Dawn warily accepted and tore at the paper slowly, when she opened the box and saw the necklace she smiles so prettily. My heart melted, it reminded me of the smile Juvia made when I gave her a necklace.

"Butterfly!" Dawn breathed and touched it so delicately, "blue wings."

"Yeah," I confirmed dumbly, "blue, like you hair and…and your mothers."

Dawn shot her eyes on me, shocked at the mention of her mother who I'm sure she had almost forgotten.

"Dawn loves butterflies" she told me happily. She looked to her left and right then leaned in like she was sharing a secret. "No one else can know that."

I smiled, I can't remember the last time I did so sincerely. It was her, she really did bring happiness. I took the necklace from the box, and she turned so I could put it on her.

"Then it's our little secret, I won't tell anyone else" I promised she seemed content with that. I decided to tell her something I knew she'd like, "You know who else loved butterflies, mommy, she loved them!"

Dawn's little face just lit up, "she did! I knew it!"

I took her little hand in mine, "hey I was wondering, now this entirely up to you…would you like to come back with me to Fairy Tail for a little while? You can see the guild again, do you remember Erzie and Lu-Lu? They wanna see you so much, oh and there's Drake, you remember Natsu little boy, the one you used to play with? You can see the home you were born and the places we took you too."

Dawn didn't know what to say and I was starting to panic, maybe I had moved to quickly and was demanding far too much understanding and forgiveness from a seven year old.

"Can Dawn come back to Lamia Scale?" she asked shyly which I'll bet was very out of character, I couldn't wait to find out.

"Of course, I'll bring you back whenever you want and then maybe you could visit me again a little while after, would you like that Dawn?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes Gray-sama, Dawn would love that!"

_Still Gray-sama? Still have a lot of making up to do…this is how I'll atone and get my life back. I'm gonna be the best dad ever and earn back my daughter's love_.

Juvia was beside with arms folded and nodding approvingly. _I don't have to do this alone, Juvia will be my guide._


End file.
